The Journey To The 2nd Dimension
by TCKing12
Summary: When Z Melton goes to Danville and he uses the Other-Dimension-Inator, he, Peter (Me), Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz take a trip into an alternative dimension of Modesto, where Z has taken over Modesto and The Rugrats run an underground resistance.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Modesto, California, August 2nd 2014"_

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Modesto, California. It was just after breakfast and The Rugrats were at Phil and Lil's house, talking to each other. They all decided to play baseball, so Peter (Me) notified Betty and Howard where they were going and they left.

So, The Rugrats headed to the local baseball field and they started playing baseball.

After 5 minutes, Isabella from Phineas and Ferb, walked onto the baseball field and she walked up to Peter.

"Hi Peter! What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"We're playing baseball." Peter answered.

"Can I try?" Isabella asked.

Peter nodded and Isabella took a bat and stepped up to the base. Tommy, who was pitching, threw the ball. Isabella hit the ball with the bat and the ball flew out of the yard.

"Whoa, mama! Nice shot Isabella!" Phil said in awe.

Baljeet and Buford entered the field.

"Did someone lose a ball?" Buford asked.

"Yes we did! We were just playing baseball!" Tommy said.

Candace walked up and she asked "Can we play with you?".

"Sure." Peter said.

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry walked onto the field and they played baseball with The Rugrats. The boys played off against the girls. When they were done, everyone packed up and the Phineas and Ferb characters said goodbye to The Rugrats. The Phineas and Ferb characters left for Danville and The Rugrats left for their houses.


	2. The Other-Dimension-Inator

**Chapter 2: The Other-Dimension-Inator**

_"Location: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Danville, August 3rd 2014"_

The next day, in Danville, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was re-constructing his Other-Dimension-Inator after it had malfunctioned for some reason.

"So, this goes here." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he picked up a piece from a cardboard box and put it on the Other-Dimension-Inator. He then finished fixing the Other-Dimension-Inator and he said "There! It's all done!".

He then picked up the cardboard box and he walked out of the room so he could put the box away in the storage closet.

However, just as he walked out of the room, a harpoon hook attached onto the edge of the balcony. 5 seconds after it did, Z Melton climbed over the edge.

"So, this must be Dr. Doofenshmirtz's penthouse! Neat! Now to go find something to do!" Z said.

He walked into the room and examined everything. He then spotted the Other-Dimension-Inator and he walked over to it.

"I wonder what this is!" Z muttered.

However, just then, Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked into the room.

"Hey, you! Your Z Melton aren't you? What are you doing in my house?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Z realized that Dr. Doofenshmirtz knew that Z was Peter and Kimi's enemy, so he bolted for the door. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on a panel and immediately, Z was grabbed by a mechanical arm, dunked into sugar, tossed into a cotton candy machine, and came out looking like he was stuck in a big pink cloud.

"Trapped by cotton candy! Add that one to your bucket list, am I right?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. He took a pinch of the cotton candy, ate it, and he said "Strawberry! My favorite. Though a bit sticky for my taste.". And then he said "Anyway, now I'm going to have to figure out what to do with you!".

He then thought of something and he pulled out another one of his Inators. This one looked like a phone and Dr. Doofenshmirtz called it the Other-World-Call-Inator. With it, you could call people in other Disney Worlds or in the real world.

He put in Peter's phone number and he called his friend.

_"Hello?"_ Peter answered from the other line.

"Peter, it's Heinz! Listen, I need you to come over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated because I... have someone you'd maybe like to see!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, eyeing Z.

_"Alright! I'll be over in a few minutes."_ Peter said.

"Alright. Oh and by the way, you can bring your other friends if you want." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

_"Okay then! I'll see you in a little bit!"_ Peter said.

"Alright!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Z fought to free himself of his prison. But the cotton candy really was very sticky!

* * *

6 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the door and opened it to find Peter standing there. There was also Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry with him.

"Hey guys! Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, letting them in.

"So, who did you need us to see?" Peter asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz led them to the room where Z was still trapped in the cotton candy.

"Z? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, ever since you defeated me when I helped The Disney Villains fight The Disney Hero's in the war last year, I have been on the move!" Z said.

"And why are you here?" Dil asked.

"Well, I decided to come to Danville and see what I could do here!" Z said.

"So, that's why I caught you looking at my Other-Dimension-Inator!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"An Other-Dimension-Inator? What does it do?" Z asked.

"Well, it let's me go into other dimensions." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Wow! Can I try it?" Z asked.

"Wait! Why do you want to go into another dimension?" Phineas asked.

"Because... I want to see other worlds!" Z said.

Peter thought about it and then sighed.

"Alright, fine!" Peter said.

He then nodded to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who freed Z.

"Where do you want to go to?" Tommy asked.

"I guess the other dimension version of Modesto." Z said.

Peter turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and said "Start up the Other-Dimension-Inator!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded and pressed a button on the Other-Dimension-Inator, which instantly fired a green laser into the atmosphere before expanding into a portal, shattering the laws of physics like falling glassware. The first image shown was a black couch with blood-red cushions.

"Alright! Let's go!" Peter said.

The others nodded and everyone stepped through the portal. When they had stepped through, the portal closed with a comical pop.


	3. Z-2

**Chapter 3: Z-2**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, August 3rd 2014"_

Peter and his group looked around at the room they were standing in. They were in some sort of building.

"Oh cool!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Peter, Tommy, and Dil ran out onto the building's balcony.

Z started to follow them when a voice shouted "Ahem!".

Startled, Z turned around to find the 2nd Dimension version of Chaz Finster, sitting at a desk and wearing purple Arabian-style clothing.

"Chaz? Chaz Finster, is that you?" Z asked.

"Yes it is, uh... sir." Chaz-2 said.

Z was about to respond when Dil called out "Hey Z! You might want to see this!".

Running out onto the balcony, Z, as well as the others, examined the 2nd Dimension Modesto. The city looked dystopian, with futuristic-looking buildings having business logos that all had one thing in common: they had 'Zeston' as one of the words, or at least 'Z'. Zeston Theatre. Z's Closet. Z's Famous Almond Brittle. The subway trains had the front of the cabs shaped in the face of Z-2. A blimp flew by, reading "Z MELTON, YOUR LEADER.".

"Wow Z, it looks like your famous here!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I'm famous here? No, it looks like I RULE this place!" Z exclaimed.

He then ran back to Chaz-2 and he shouted "You there!".

"Yes sir?" Chaz-2 asked.

"Exactly how am I ruler here?" Z asked.

Chaz-2 looked at him and he asked "Sir, don't you know?".

"No, no I do not! Actually, I'm Z from another dimension!" Z said.

"Oh, very well then!" Chaz-2 said.

"So wait, do you work for me?" Z asked.

"Yes, actually! I work as our Z's indentured executive assistant without any pay!" Chaz-2 said.

Z thought of something and he asked "Can I see your Z?".

""Sure, you may!" Chaz-2 replied, procuring a remote control and pressing a button. A seat slid into the room. Chaz-2 then said "Have a seat and I'll let him know you're on your way up.".

"Thanks." Z said, sitting down in the chair.

Within a split-second, Z was jolted back as the chair thrust itself forward, theme-ride style, into a colorful room full of lawn gnomes and a man in a purple goat costume. Voices flowed from the lawn gnomes, all singing a song as Z looked around awkwardly at the scene.

_He's Z, Z, Z, Z, Z, Z, Z!_

_Bask in his glory!_

_Kneel at his feet!_

_You're in for such a treat!_

_He's Zeston Melton!_

_He's always right!_

_He's never wrong!_

_That's why we wrote t__his catchy song!_

_He's Zeston Melton!_

_Bask in his glory!_

_Kneel at his feet!_

_You'll meet him in a second!_

_You're in for such a treat!_

_He's Zeston Melton!_

_HE'S ZESTON MELTON!_

The chair slid through a door with the word 'Goodbye' hanging over it in brilliantly large words.

"That was awesome!" Z exclaimed as the chair brought him to a fancy office. The large chair behind the desk swiveled around and Z's eyes widened. Sitting in the chair was a tall teenage male that was physically identical to Z, except he had a goatee and wore a black trenchcoat, black pants, black boots, gray gloves, and an eye-patch with a scar running over it.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Z-2 asked.

Z looked at his 2nd Dimension doppelganger and he said "I'm you from another dimension!".

Z-2's eye widened and he asked "Oh really?".

"Yes!" Z exclaimed.

Z-2 looked at him for a few more moments before concluding that what he said was true.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked around nervously at Modesto-2 from the balcony.

"Wow, this is really terrible! Z has taken over Modesto in this dimension and practically enslaved everyone here!" Tommy exclaimed.

"That's right!" Peter said.

Phineas looked around on the balcony and he asked "Hey, where's Z?".

* * *

"So, what your saying is that you haven't taken over the Modesto in your dimension?" Z-2 asked.

"Yes!" Z said.

"And you haven't killed your Kimi and Peter?" Z-2 asked.

"That's correct!" Z said.

"Alright! However, for me, it was different!" Z-2 said.

"What do you mean?" Z asked.

"Well, I may have not killed my Kimi or my Peter, but I did the next best thing!" Z-2 said.

"And what is that?" Z asked.

Z-2 grinned and he shouted "General Kyborg! Come in here this instant!".

A door then opened up by the exit and fog poured out. A figure then walked out of the fog and Z gasped upon seeing who the figure was. It was a teenage male practically identical to Peter except this Peter wore a gray metal suit and had a blue "Scope" eye instead of his left eye.

"This is Peter the Kyborg!" Z-2 shouted. He then said "He used to be my enemy until he broke into one of my bases in Canada in order to rescue Kimi and there I defeated him as he, Kimi, and Kimi's friends and family tried to escape! And now, Peter is the General of my army!".

"Oh, wow! Your good!" Z said.

"Yes, I know!" Z-2 said. He then turned to Peter-2 and he said "Your dismissed, Kyborg!".

Peter-2 saluted Z-2 before metal wings slid out of his back and he flew out.

"You actually managed to defeat Peter?" Z asked.

"Yes, I did!" Z-2 said.

"Oh and by the way, if you managed to defeat Peter, then what happened to The Confederacy?" Z asked.

Z-2 frowned and he said "After I defeated Peter, Frollo E. Lee, the General-In-Chief of all Confederate forces took over as king!".

"Okay!" Z said.


	4. The Escape

**Chapter 4: The Escape**

Just then, the door opened and Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz slid in on chairs.

"That was awesome!" Phineas exclaimed as the chairs brought them into the office.

Z-2's eyes widened when he saw Peter and the others. He turned to Z and he asked "You dared to bring your enemy in here?".

"Well, he's the only reason I'm here!" Z said.

Z-2 sighed and he turned to the others.

Tommy looked at Z-2 and he asked "Who are you?".

"I'm Z of this dimension! I rule this place!" Z-2 said.

"So, your the one who caused all of the trouble in this place?" Peter asked.

Z-2 looked at him and he said "Oh, oh, this is rich! I see what's going on here! You, you really think you can defeat me right? WRONG! I'll just defeat you instead!".

"No, you won't! Evil never wins!" Dil said.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, let me prove my point." Z-2 said. He then shouted "General Kyborg, come down here at once!". He looked at everyone and he said "He'll be here in just a minute, and then...".

Z-2 grinned and a garage door by the exit opened up. A ball then rolled out and it stopped next to Z-2 and it uncurled to reveal Peter-2.

"Say hello to General Kyborg!" Z-2 told the 1st Dimension Rugrats, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He then turned to Peter-2 and he said "Alright Kyborg, you see the male that looks like you? You know what to do.".

Peter-2 leaped forward and smacked Peter. Peter slid across the floor and climbed to his feet, shaking himself off. Peter-2 charged at Peter, who got into a fighting stance. However, just as Peter-2 neared Peter, Perry got in between them and punched Peter-2, who crashed into the wall.

Peter and Perry rejoined Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz and they headed for the exit. However, Z-2 pressed a button and large, dark grey robots with helmets that concealed the faces barged into the room and they blocked the exit.

"Uh oh!" Tommy said.

Z-2 pointed at Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he shouted "GET THEM!".

The ZAC bots then started to advance upon Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Peter looked at the window and he got an idea. He had his friends move to the window and Peter opened the window. They fell out and Peter opened a parachute. The others held onto his legs.

"Well, that was interesting!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"I'll say!" Ferb muttered.

Meanwhile, Peter-2 looked down and he had the metal wings slide out. He then jumped out and he flew down to them.

Phineas looked up and he shouted "Peter! Your other dimension self is approaching!".

Peter had the parachute go left and Peter-2 just barely missed them and he continued flying. He looked back and he flew around a skyscraper and started flying towards them.

"He's coming back around!" Dil shouted.

Peter noticed that they were approaching a balcony of Z-2's skyscraper and he looked up at the parachute. He cut the ropes with a knife and they fell down onto the balcony. Meanwhile, Peter-2 just barely missed them and he flew around the skyscraper.

The others got up and they saw that Peter-2 was coming back around. So, Peter told his friends that he was going to fight his 2nd Dimension self and he jumped onto a higher section of the balcony.

Just then, Peter-2 landed right in front of Peter.

"Let's finish this!" Peter said.

"Let's!" Peter-2 said.

Peter-2 then ran up and he started throwing punches at Peter, who dodged them all. Peter then grabbed Peter-2's arm and he punched Peter-2's face. However, Peter-2 just smiled and he didn't even get dazed from the punches.

Peter-2 then punched Peter in the stomach and Peter flew back and landed on the ground. Peter looked up from where he was on the ground and he gasped as Peter-2 glared at him and retraced his left hand to reveal a spinning mace. Peter backed up as Peter-2 started advancing upon him.

But then, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran up and they covered Peter-2 in the parachute. Peter-2 stumbled off the roof and while that happened, the ropes got tangled on Peter's leg.

"Well, that should be... Peter, your tangled up in the..." Phineas started to say.

Peter was then dragged off the edge. Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabbed onto him as they fell. Peter-2 managed to grab onto a window ledge and Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were flung onto a couple of bouncy platforms and they bounced all the way down to the street in front of Z-2's skyscraper, where they landed safely and stood up on the ground.

"Well, that could have been worse!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

Just then, a ZAC Bot flew over to them.

"May I please see your identification?" the ZAC Bot asked.

"Uh..." Phineas said.

Just then, a big brick fell down and landed on the ZAC Bot's head. The ZAC Bot malfunctioned and it flew into the air. Just as it did, the door of Z-2's skyscraper opened and Peter-2 stepped out. He glared at them and he started walking to them.

However, he heard something falling and he looked up to see the ZAC Bot falling. But when it fell, it landed right behind him. Peter-2 glared at the others and he started walking to them. But then, a bus drove by, hit Peter-2, and dragged him along.

"Let's get out of here!" Peter said.

The others nodded and Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran off.

Meanwhile, just as they ran off, a taxi cab drove up, with Peter-2 on the front of the cab.

"4th and 5th street!" the taxi driver answered.

Peter-2 got off of the front of the cab and he retraced his left hand to reveal a 10 dollar bill.

The taxi driver took it and he asked "No tip?".

Peter-2 glared at him and he retraced his left hand to reveal the spinning mace.

"Um, never mind! I'm good!" the taxi driver said.

The taxi cab then sped off. Peter-2 looked around before walking away.


	5. Z-2's Past

**Chapter 5: Z-2's Past**

5 minutes later, Z and Z-2 were still sitting in Z-2's office.

"So, tell me something. How did you manage to take over Modesto?" Z asked.

"Simple. I used my ZAC Bots and General Kyborg!" Z-2 said.

"Okay then! But for me, when I tried to defeat Peter, he, The Disney Characters, and Confederate Soldiers defeated me!" Z said. He then thought of something and he asked "But anyway, if you actually managed to take over Modesto and defeat my enemy... why are you so much more evil then me?".

"True evil is born through pain and loss." Z-2 said. He then said "You see, when I was a small boy, I had a toy airplane. Then one day, I lost it!".

Z looked at him confused.

"That... that's it? That's your "Supposedly" scarring past?" Z asked.

"Yeah, so?" Z-2 asked.

"How is that your emotionally scarred past? I grew up always being bad! In fact, I was the top bad boy at my school!" Z exclaimed.

"Yes, I know! But did you lose that plane?" Z-2 asked.

"No, I never lost it!" Z said.

"Well, maybe if you had, you'd be better off! And maybe, since you hadn't taken over Modesto yet... maybe, I'll give it a shot myself!" Z-2 said.

"Yeah, I guess we'd be like a team!" Z said.

"Yes... a team." Z-2 said.

"Wait a minute! Was that sarcasm?" Z asked.

"Noooo!" Z-2 said.

"No, really! I think that's my voice when I'm being sarcastic!" Z said.

Z-2 sighed quietly.


	6. The 2nd Dimension Rugrats Part 1

**Chapter 6: The 2nd Dimension Rugrats Part 1**

Meanwhile, Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran through the streets of Modesto-2. They ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster just as ZAC Bots appeared outside the alley. They looked around before continuing on.

Ferb peaked out and said "I think they're gone!".

Peter looked around before saying "We need to concentrate on the task at hand! We need to get back to our dimension and I don't even know where to start!".

Ferb held out a remote and Phineas smiled.

"Oh, that's right, the remote!" Phineas said.

He took it and cranked it up.

"I knew that would come in handy again! Alright, let's go home!" Phineas said.

The portal that opened did not lead to their own dimension. Neither did the one after that.

"Oh, great! Now the remote is broken!" Dil shouted.

Tommy thought of something and he said "Wait a minute! If we can't fix it, then let's find us!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at him and he said "That's not a bad idea!".

"Well then, let's go!" Peter said.

The others nodded and they ran out of the alley.

* * *

10 minutes later, Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz popped their heads out of a couple of garbage cans they were hiding in and they looked around.

"Well, this should be our neighborhood! But, it looks so different now!" Tommy said.

It was true because all of the buildings were purple and black and each house was behind a gate and walls.

They climbed out of the garbage cans and ran down the street. Eventually, they came to what appeared to be Tommy's house and they walked up to the door.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz hid behind some bushes. The door then opened and Stu, wearing overalls with the letter "Z" on the chest, walked out.

Tommy and Dil peaked out from behind the bushes and Tommy asked "Dad?".

"Boys, what are you doing here? You'd better get inside before a ZAC Bot catches you. I'm off to the factory. See you next week!" Stu-2 called out as he held up a hook. A bus sped by and the hook caught on and it whisked Stu-2 along.

After Stu-2 was gone, Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked out from behind the bushes and they walked up to the door. Dil rang the doorbell and Didi-2 opened the door.

"Boys, I thought you were in your rooms! Come inside before someone see's you and put on your Zesteralls!" Didi-2 said, letting everyone inside. Once they were inside, Didi-2 said "If you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement with Charlotte and Drew!".

Once she had gone downstairs, Ferb said "Well, that was weird!".

"Yes, it was! Now to find us!" Tommy said.

Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz then walked into the living room, where they found Tommy-2 and Dil-2, who were also wearing Zesteralls and were playing what appeared to be Monopoly, except it was called Zestopoly. Now, Tommy-2 and Dil-2 looked exactly like Tommy and Dil except they were paler.

"Hi guys!" Dil said.

Tommy-2 and Dil-2 looked up and Tommy-2 freaked out.

"Oh no! They're replacing us!" Tommy-2 cried out.

"No, no! Your not getting replaced! We're you from the other dimension!' Tommy said.

Tommy-2 nodded in understanding and then he noticed Peter.

"Peter!" Tommy-2 cried, running up and hugging him. He then said "I've missed you so much!".

"Uh Tommy, that's not your Peter. He came with us!" Dil said.

Tommy-2 let go of Peter and he said "Oh.". He then asked "But, can I hug him for a few more seconds?".

Peter nodded and Tommy-2 hugged him for a few more seconds.

Tommy-2 then let go and he said "I'm sorry! It's just... well, Z took our Peter away a couple of years ago and he hasn't come back! It's been so long and I'm really starting to get worried!".

Just then, Angelica-2, who was also wearing Zesteralls, walked in.

"Are there eight of you in this room?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Nine, counting Peter." Dil-2 said.

Angelica-2 turned away and she said "I see nothing of the sorts!".

She then walked away.

"Wow!" Phineas exclaimed.

"What?" Dil-2 asked.

"Well, it's just your cousin doesn't even seem to want to know what you are doing! Meanwhile, we're in a TV show and during the TV show, our sister, Candace, always wants to know what we do during the summer!" Phineas explained.

"Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago!" Tommy-2 asked, confused.

"You guys don't have summer? Well... that's... that's terrible!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Summer. It sounds dangerous, yet oddly compelling. What is it?" Dil-2 asked.

"What is summer? Man, where do I begin?" Phineas asked.

_The days are longer,_

_The nights are shorter,_

_The sun is shining._

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz: It's noticeably warmer._

_Phineas: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold._

_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin._

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

_Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat, __bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet._

_It's also..._

_Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, or locating Frankenstein's brain._

_Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent,Or driving our sister in..._

_Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast._

Tommy-2 and Dil-2 were shivering.

_Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade._

_Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree._

_That's what it means to me._

_The days are longer,_

_Tommy and Tommy-2: The nights are shorter, The sun is shining._

_Dil-2: It's noticeably warmer._

_It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold._

_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told._

_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin._

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

_Chorus: Summer, man, where do we begin?_

_Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

When they were done singing, Dil-2 exclaimed "Wow! Summer sounds really fun!".

"It is!" Phineas said.

"What did you do during summer?" Tommy-2 asked.

Phineas then began to tell Tommy-2 and Dil-2 what he and Ferb did during all of their summers. Just then, Peter heard something in a different section of the living room and he walked to the source of the sound. It turned out to be the TV, which was currently airing a broadcast of Z-2.

"This is a message for Other Dimension Peter! Turn yourself in and I promise I won't hurt your little friends! If you don't turn yourself in within 24 hours, then I can't guarantee that I won't!" Z-2 said.

The screen then went blank. Peter looked nervously at Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he didn't want them to get hurt by Z-2. So, he looked around and snuck to the back door. He opened it quietly, snuck out of it, and then closed it quietly. He then hopped over the fence and he started walking down the street, towards Z-2's skyscraper.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others will still talking to Tommy-2 and Dil-2.

"Okay then! If you can't help us, then maybe we should go see Kimi!" Tommy said.

"Who's Kimi?" Tommy-2 asked.

"Kimi? The girl who is your neighbor?" Tommy asked.

"Mom says it's bad to talk to your neighbors." Dil-2 said.

"It's true!" Didi-2's voice shouted from downstairs.

"Don't worry! She's not bad!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"But what about the ZAC Bots?" Dil-2 asked.

Tommy opened the door and he, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Tommy-2, and Dil-2 started sneaking down the road.

"Don't worry! We've been avoiding them all day! If we're really careful, then we can..." Tommy said.

However, he bumped into something large and metal. He looked up and saw that it was a ZAC Bot that he had bumped into.

"Okay. Maybe we need to be more careful." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry chattered in agreement.

"May I please see your identification?" the ZAC Bot asked.

"Uh..." Dil-2 said.

"Show me your identification or be destroyed!" the ZAC Bot said.

However, just as it said that, the ZAC Bot started sputtering and it collapsed face first onto the ground. When it was on the ground, a 12 year old male with short brown hair and wearing a black shirt with a large collar and a skull insignia that was displayed on the front of the shirt, dark-green pants that were held up by a strap connected to his shirt, and black boots that had one horn each protruding upward from it, was shown standing on top of the ZAC Bot and holding a staff that was impaled into the armor..

"Phil?" Tommy asked.

"Who are you guys?" Phil-2 asked.

"I'm Tommy and these are my friends Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Tommy said.

"How are there two pairs of you and two pairs of Dil?" Phil-2 asked.

"Because me, the darker skinned Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are from another dimension." Tommy said.

"Hey Phil! Are you in the Resistance?" Dil-2 asked.

"No! I was so good at resisting Z and the ZAC Bots, that I started resisting the Resistance!" Phil-2 said.

"Well, do you think you can show us the way to Kimi's house?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" Phil-2 said. He then said "Follow me!".

Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Tommy-2, and Dil-2 then started following Phil-2 as they started running down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile at Z-2's skyscraper, Z and Z-2 were standing in one of the rooms. They were also next to a machine that looked like the Other-Dimension-Inator.

"This is the Other-Dimension-Inator! With it, you can travel to other Dimensions!" Z said.

"And you used this to travel here?" Z-2 asked.

"Yes!" Z said.

"Well then, start it up!" Z-2 said.

Z then started up the Other-Dimension-Inator. However, it just sputtered and then shut off.

Meanwhile, Z-2 was not impressed.

"Well?" Z-2 asked.

Z groaned and rubbed his neck.

"Actually, now that I think about it, the other people that I came with did make some adjustments to the machine!" Z said.

"Great! Now, I need those other people to get this to work?" Z-2 asked, angrily.

Z was about to answer when the door opened and a ZAC Bot flew in, holding onto Peter. It dropped him on the floor and a cage flew down and trapped him,

"So glad to have you Peter!" Z-2 said. He then said "Now, I know earlier that I said I wouldn't hurt your friends. Well, I changed my mind!".

"But you promised!" Peter shouted.

"Yes, I know that I'm a liar. But, HELLO! I'm evil!" Z-2 said.

He then told the ZAC Bot to drag Peter off to the containment center and the ZAC Bot did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil-2 snapped the lock of the gate leading to Kimi-2's house.

"Alright! Kimi's house is this way! Follow me!" Phil-2 said.

Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Tommy-2, and Dil-2 then walked inside. However, just as they got through the gate, a trap door opened and everyone fell into a dark room.

"Is everyone alright?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz answered.

"But, why is it so dark in here?" Ferb asked.

Suddenly, light abruptly flooded itself into the room, bathing everyone in it and assaulting their sights. As they were blinded, five girls and a boy sprung out from the corners and threw ropes at the group, tying them all up expertly. Before anyone knew it, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Tommy-2, Dil-2, and Phil-2 all found themselves on the floor, being watched by none other than Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, and Sean-2. They were all wearing gray jackets, black pants, and sashes.

Kimi-2, also wearing a gray jacket, black pants, and a sash, walked out and stood in front of the tied up group.

"What are you doing?" Kimi-2 asked, harshly.

"Kimi?" Phineas asked.

Kimi-2 glared at him before asking "Do I know you?".

"Hey Kimi!" Phil-2 said.

"Ugh, Phil! What are you doing here? I thought you were resisting us!" Kimi-2 said.

"Yes, I still am! But, I was just helping them get to your house!" Phil-2 said.

"Anyway, we're your friends from another dimension! But we can't get back to our dimension because our remote's broken!" Tommy said.

Kimi-2 continued to look at them for two more seconds before saying "Alright, guys! Release them!".

Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, and Sean-2 obeyed and released their captives.

When they were free, a heavy metal door opened up to reveal some sort of lair. There was a large monitor, a chair that was facing the monitor, and a lot of supplies.

"If you need help fixing your remote, then we may have someone who can help you. Dr. Chuckie Finster!" Kimi-2 said.

The chair that was facing the monitor swung around to reveal Chuckie-2. Now, Chuckie-2 was different because he had bushy orange hair and he wore a black shirt with Zesteralls.

"Chuckie!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I prefer "Dr. Chuckie" more!" Chuckie-2 said. He then said "Anyway, I see what your problem is!".

He turned to the monitor and typed something into the monitor.

"Think of the universe and all of the many dimensions as circular. The energy flows between the dimensions like this, clockwise. Say that this is your dimension, and this is our dimension, you traveled with the flow of energy, so going clockwise would be easy. Going counter clockwise would take up eight million gigawatts!" Chuckie-2 said.

"Do you'd think we could find an easier way to get home?" Dil asked.

"Well, for that, we'd have to ask our leader." Lil-2 said.

"Ask your leader what?" a female voice asked.

Out of the shadows stepped Angelica-2, except she looked different. Instead of wearing Zesteralls, she was wearing a low-cut sleeveless midriff, a black skirt, black shoes with black stockings that appeared as really tall boots, a black bandana, and a pair of black sunglasses. She was also carrying a satchel and wore a utility belt around her waist.

Angelica-2 noticed Tommy-2 and Dil-2 and she asked "Hey! What are you doing here?".

"We came here!" Tommy said.

"No, not you! Them!" Angelica-2 said.

She walked up to Tommy-2 and Dil-2.

"We decided to go with them to Kimi's." Dil-2 said.

Angelica-2 looked at Tommy and Dil and she asked "Why did you bring them along?".

"Because we needed to find help so we could fix a remote so we could get back to our dimension!" Dil said.

Angelica-2 thought about it and sighed.

"Then we've got work to do. Kimi, start redirecting the power." Angelica-2 said.

"Aye, aye!" Kimi-2 said.

"Savannah, monitor the Zeston Channel. Make sure we're not raising any alarms." Angelica-2 said.

"I'm on it!" Savannah-2 said.

"Phil, keep resisting." Angelica-2 said.

"No!" Phil-2 said.

"Excellent." Angelica-2 said.


	7. The 2nd Dimension Rugrats Part 2

**Chapter 7: The 2nd Dimension Rugrats Part 2**

Meanwhile, back in Modesto-1, Angelica and Susie were sitting in the Pickles backyard and they were just talking.

Suddenly, a green hole appeared in the atmosphere and the two teenagers got scared and hid behind a tree.

Meanwhile, back in the 2nd Dimension, Tommy was looking through the hole, which lead to the Pickles backyard. The hole had appeared because Phineas, Ferb, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Chuckie-2 had created a machine that would allow them to get to their own dimension.

"Guys! It's working!" Tommy shouted.

Meanwhile, in the 1st Dimension, Angelica and Susie were still behind the tree.

"What was that?" Susie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go take a look!" Angelica said.

Back in the 2nd Dimension, Angelica-2 said "Alright! We have the portal working so let's get you home!".

However, just then, Savannah-2 called out "Angelica!".

"What?" Angelica-2 asked.

"There's a broadcast on the Zeston Channel!" Savannah-2 said.

"Put it up on the monitor!" Angelica-2 said.

Savannah-2 nodded and a broadcast of a ZAC Bot appeared on the monitor.

"This just in! Public Enemy No. 1, Peter of the Other Dimension, has been captured! I guess we won't be seeing him again, except as a Kyborg!" the ZAC Bot said.

The monitor then went blank.

"We got to help him!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh no! You're already on the face of the public and we have the portal open! We need you to go back home!" Angelica-2 said.

"Angelica, come on! We have to help them!" Tommy-2 said.

"No, we don't! I'm not going to have you get hurt!" Angelica-2 said.

"But, their Peter is in trouble! Besides, don't you remember how we felt when our Peter disappeared?" Dil-2 asked.

Angelica-2 thought about what they said before sighing.

"Oh criminy, I must be crazy. Alright, we can get there through the tunnels." Angelica-2.

Tommy-2 cheered and Angelica-2 clapped her hands.

"Let's suit up, people!" Angelica-2 said.

She then walked away.

"I'll stay here and keep the portal open. However, it is very unstable and even the slightest disturbance will cause it to collapse on itself!" Chuckie-2 said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Angelica jumped in and the portal closed.

"Such as that!" Chuckie-2 said.

"Hey Angelica!" Phineas said.

Angelica looked around and she asked "Where are we?".

"The 2nd Dimension!" Dil said.

"Wait! Do you mean Danville-2?" Angelica asked.

"No! The 2nd Dimension version of Modesto!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"So then, why are all of you here?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, I know you must have a lot of questions right now, but we need to go save Peter before he get's turned into a cyborg!" Tommy said.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"We'll explain it on the way!" Dil said.

Everyone started running to the exit. As they ran, Angelica saw her 2nd Dimension self.

"Hey, is that me? I look good!" Angelica said.

Tommy-2 and Dil-2 then approached the exit, but Angelica-2 stopped them.

"Oh no! You guys are staying here!" Angelica-2 said.

"But we want to help!" Tommy-2 said.

"I'm sorry guys! But, I can't have you getting hurt, because if that happened, I would never forgive myself! Stay here with Chuckie." Angelica-2 said.

She then ran after the others, leaving Tommy-2 and Dil-2 alone.


	8. The Mine Scene Part 1

**Chapter 8: The Mine Scene Part 1**

20 minutes later, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phil-2, Kimi-2, and Angelica-2 were riding in some mine carts in a cavern.

"So let me get this straight! We're in the 2nd Dimension version of Modesto and our Peter is in trouble?" Angelica asked.

"That's right!" Tommy said.

"And why are we riding in mine carts?" Angelica asked.

Angelica-2 hopped into Angelica's cart and she took out a map of Z-2's skyscraper.

"We can get to Z-2's skyscraper through these tunnels. The containment center is on level 4." Angelica-2 said.

"And the snack bar is on level 5!" Phil-2 said.

The others looked back at him with confused looks.

"If there's time!" Phil-2 said.

Angelica-2 groaned and looked away from him.

They approached a turn stile and Angelica-2 used her staff to hit the turn stile. The train tracks changed directions and the carts went in another direction.

After a few seconds of silence, Angelica asked "So, wait! If there's more of Tommy and Dil and another me, then there must be another Harold Frumkin?".

Angelica-2 looked at her and she said "Huh? Oh yeah! Frumkin, Harold. He leads a three-man strike team in the North side. Good soldier.".

"Good soldier? That's all you think of him? Don't you think he's a good friend?" Angelica asked.

Angelica-2 sighed before saying "Look, Angelica, is it? When Z took over Modesto, even though I was just a kid, I didn't want my family to get hurt and I felt a personal opposition to Z's rule. I felt that it was a threat to my family's safety and acted on it. I established the Resistance, the secretive organization aiming to end Z's tyrannical regime, and from then onward, I, along with the rest of the Resistance, have been in conflict with Z.".

"But, don't you do anything fun?" Angelica asked.

Angelica-2 frowned and she said "Fun doesn't win wars, kid! I'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love.".

Suddenly, Tommy-2 and Dil-2 poked their heads out of the mine car behind Angelica's and Dil-2 asked "Wow! Do you really mean that?".

Angelica-2 turned around and she asked "Tommy! Dil! What are you doing here?".

"We wanted to come along with you!" Dil-2 said.

Angelica-2 was about to respond when Kimi-2 called out "Angelica!".

"What?" Angelica-2 asked.

"We're approaching the door!" Kimi-2 said.

"Ugh!" Angelica-2 groaned. She glared at Tommy-2 and Dil-2 and said "Don't move!".

She used her staff to stop the mine carts and they slammed into the end of the tracks.

Everyone got out and they saw that they were at a couple of garage doors that had buttons on panels that were next to the doors.

"Alright! Change of plans! I'm leaving and taking Tommy-2 and Dil-2 back!" Angelica-2 said.

"What? But we want to help!" Tommy-2 said.

"No Tommy! You and Dil will not get into this fight! Your going home!" Angelica-2 said.

Tommy-2 and Dil-2 sighed and they climbed back into one of the mine carts.

Angelica-2 pressed one of the buttons and one of the garage doors opened up to reveal a dark room.

"Just walk in here and continue on your way!" Angelica-2 said.

She then walked behind the last mine cart and she started pushing it.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phil-2, and Kimi-2 walked into the dark room.

"I don't remember it being so dark down here." Phil-2 said.

Angelica-2 froze and she asked "Dark?".

"That's because its a trap!" a voice said.

Light then turned on and a bunch of ZAC Bots surrounded Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phil-2, and Kimi-2. Peter-2, Z, and Z-2 then walked out.

"And if it was lighted, you would have seen us and run away, thus ruining the trap!" Z said.

"I think they get that!" Z-2 said.

Tommy noticed Peter, who had chains on his arms, and he said "Peter! W-We came to rescue you!".

However, Tommy then looked around him and noticed the ZAC Bots surrounding them.

"So far, it isn't going as well as we hoped." Tommy said.


	9. The Mine Scene Part 2

**Chapter 9: The Mine Scene Part 2**

Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phil-2, and Kimi-2 looked around them.

"I guess we should have thought about what we would have done if this happened!" Tommy said.

"You think?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, sarcastically.

Z-2 laughed evilly and he turned to Peter.

"I got you, and I got your little friends, too. Game over. You lose! Mark this the hour of your doom Peter!" Z-2 said. He then looked at his watch and said "Three-forty... ugh, I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00, Eastern Standard Time.".

Perry's eyes widened in realization and he slapped a button on his wrist-communicationizer. A holographic image of Francis Monogram showering popped up. Z, Z-2, Peter-2, and the ZAC Bots looked away in disgust.

Meanwhile, Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phil-2, and Kimi-2 took the chance to escape and they dashed to the mine carts.

Z-2 opened his eyes and he saw that they had gotten out.

"After them!" Z-2 shouted.

Peter-2 and the ZAC Bots started moving towards the mine carts. However, Angelica-2 pressed the button on the panel and the door closed.

"I knew this was a bad idea! Okay, everyone in the cars!" Angelica-2 said, scowling.

Everyone hopped in and Angelica-2 pushed the mine carts forward. Once they were running, Tommy and Dil helped Angelica-2 climb into the last mine cart.

Meanwhile, Peter-2's blue Scope eye turned a bright red color and a red laser shot out and burned a hole through the garage door. He and the ZAC Bots then flew after the mine carts.

The ZAC Bots reached the mine carts and Angelica-2 grabbed her staff.

"Alright, you rust buckets! Let's dance!" Angelica-2 said.

She then started to attack the ZAC Bots by using amazing Martial Arts moves.

As everyone else watched Angelica-2 fight the ZAC Bots, Tommy asked Angelica "Can you do that?".

"Well... apparently." Angelica said.

Phil-2 looked at Angelica-2 and he said "I am so in love with her right now.".

'What?" Kimi-2 asked.

"Nothin'!" Phil-2 said, quickly.

After everyone had watched Angelica-2 beat down the ZAC Bots, Phineas asked "How did you do that?".

"I took a few years of dance and the moves aren't so different." Angelica-2 answered.

Just then, everyone noticed that they were coming to a bend.

"Can we make those turns at this speed?" Phineas asked.

"We're about to find out!" Angelica-2 cried.

The mine carts whizzed along the tracks and raced around a bend. They didn't fall out and the mine carts continued on.

More ZAC Bots flew up and Angelica-2 got ready to fight them. However, Peter squeezed his chains off and he motioned for Angelica-2 to stop. He picked up the chains and he threw it into the air. The chain hooked onto one of the ZAC Bot's arms and Peter managed to tear the arm off. It flew into one of the carts and set it on fire. Angelica clambered into the cart where Peter, Tommy, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were and Phil-2 just barely managed to avoid getting burned on the leg.

One of the ZAC Bot's was about to fire at them when a laser shot at it.

The others noticed Tommy and Dil blasting the ZAC Bot's with the arm.

"Can we do that?" Tommy-2 asked.

"No, keep your head down!" Angelica-2 said.

Up in the air, Peter-2 was flying on his metal wings. A large, Rapidfire cannon popped out of his shoulder area and it shot two sets of laserballs at the last mine car's rear right wheel. The mine cars tilted and Tommy and Dil lost their hold of the arm and it fell.

"Oh no!" Tommy shouted.

Peter-2 landed on the tracks and ZAC Bots continued to go after the mine cars.

Meanwhile, the mine carts were approaching the exit.

"Sir, we're approaching the exit! But we're losing speed!" Kimi-2 shouted.

"Alright, everyone to the front!" Angelica-2 shouted.

Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attemped to get into the front, but the fire grew higher.

"Angelica, we're losing momentum!" Kimi-2 shouted.

Angelica-2 realized she would either have to separate the cars so the Resistance could escape or she would have to help the others.

She made her decision and looked at Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Sorry guys! Your on your own!" Angelica-2 said.

She slammed her staff down on the part connecting the carts and they separated. The carts containing Tommy-2, Phil-2, Angelica-2, Dil-2, and Kimi-2 sped to the exit while the carts containing Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr, Doofenshmirtz stopped and the ZAC Bots overtook them.

"What are you doing?" Tommy-2 asked.

Angelica-2 used her staff to hit a lever and the door to the tunnels closed.

"Keeping you safe!" Angelica-2 said.

"But we could've made it. We could've all made it!" Dil-2 protested.

"Or we could've all been captured, and I couldn't let that happen. These are the tough choices, people, someone has to be the adult here. You guys are safe, and that's what matters." Angelica-2 snapped.

"But, but, but..." Tommy-2 stuttered.

"End of discussion." Angelica-2 said firmly.

The mine carts continued to roll down the tracks.


	10. The Discussion

**Chapter 10: The Discussion**

20 minutes later, Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were in the room that had the machine. Z, Z-2, Peter-2, and the ZAC Bots were surrounding them.

"There, you're trapped. Now, you have no choice, but to fix my machine!" Z-2 said to Phineas.

"No." Phineas said, flatly.

"That's not one of your choices. Fix it!" Z-2 said.

"No." Phineas said.

"Fix it!" Z-2 said.

"No." Phineas said.

"Look I would make myself do it, but apparently he's an idiot." Z-2 said, pointing to Z.

"Hey!" Z shouted.

"Fix it!" Z-2 said.

"No." Phineas said.

"Fix it!" Z-2 said.

"No." Phineas said.

"Fix it!" Z-2 said.

"No." Phineas said.

"Alright, then, you've forced my hand!" Z-2 said. He took out a sock puppet and said "Fix the machine!".

"No." Phineas said.

"Really? Wow, when I was a kid, I used to do whatever a puppet told me to do." Z-2 said.

"HOW OLD DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" Angelica shouted from where she was.

"I don't know! One, two? I can't tell with the one eye!" Z-2 said. He then sighed and said "Look, I just want you to fix the machine so I can invade your home and enslave your loved ones!".

"See, that's the point! Why would we do something when it would lead to our own self destruction?" Tommy asked.

"Self destruction? Wait a minute! I remember how this thing works!" Z said.

He rearranged the wires and then pressed a button. The machine fired a green laser into the atmosphere before expanding into a portal.

"It's working!" Z shouted.

Z-2 grinned and then looked at Phineas.

"Well, look who finally decided to cooperate!" Z-2 said.

He then turned to Peter-2 and said "Since the machine is working, you know what to do.".

Peter-2 looked at everyone and he asked "Would that count for everyone?".

"Yes, yes, everyone. Doom, doom, doom and..." Z-2 said.

"Doom!" both Z's said.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Z said.

"Okay, doom for him too." Z-2 said, walking away.

Z's eyes widened and he asked "What? But, but I'm you!".

Z-2 held up the puppet to Z's face and he said "Doom!".

"Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?" Z asked.

Z-2 just ignored Z. He pointed at Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz and shouted "SEND THEM TO THEIR DEATHS!".

Peter-2 and the ZAC Bots obeyed and they led Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz away.


	11. The Second Escape

**Chapter 11: The Second Escape**

An hour later, the ZAC Bots led Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who were chained to each other, into a room that was completely surrounded by lava. In the middle of the room, there was a gigantic box that was covered by a sheet. There was also a large monitor on the wall that Z-2 was using to be able to look in and observe everything.

When everyone was in the middle of the room, the bridge leading to the door slid back so the others wouldn't be able to get out.

Z looked at the monitor and he said "Hey wait! Don't do this! I could be of great use to you!".

Z-2 just shook his head.

Z groaned and looked back at everyone else.

Meanwhile, a robotic arm lowered down on the box and removed the sheet. When the sheet was gone, it was revealed that the box was really a cage with a large, furry, brown creature.

"Uh oh!" Angelica muttered.

Meanwhile, one of the ZAC Bots flew to a crank and started pushing it.

Meanwhile, the other ZAC Bots flew behind the cage. As they did, Tommy realized that one of them had keys.

He tapped Perry and pointed to the keys. Perry looked down at the padlocks that were wrapped around him and the others. He pointed his wrist-communicationizer towards the keys and the keys flew towards him. However, so did the ZAC Bot and it slammed into the nine prisoners.

Perry took off the panel on the back of the ZAC Bot's back and he rearranged the wires. He then took control of the ZAC Bot and Dil and Phineas started shooting the other ZAC Bot's.

Meanwhile, Z-2 was enraged.

"Send in more guards!" Z-2 said.

Just then, a ZAC Bot, who was carrying muffins on a tray, appeared on the monitor.

"It's muffin time, sir!" the ZAC Bot said.

Z-2 turned to the ZAC Bot.

"Really?" Z-2 said.

Meanwhile, the others jumped onto the top of the cage. Since there was no ZAC Bot at the crank, the door of the cage closed. However, after 2 seconds, it fell. Seeing that the door was open, the creature inside the cage crawled out and turned to the others.

Perry tried to unlock his padlock, but the creature roared and Perry lost his grip on the keys and they fell onto one of the bars.

Perry then motioned for the others to follow him and Perry started climbing down the bars. He got inside the cage and started carefully walking to the keys. However, just as he was about to get the keys, the creature shook the cage and everyone lost their grip on the cage and fell off the edge.

However, Perry grabbed onto the edge of the cage and everyone else was left dangling over the lava. Also, the keys fell and Angelica managed to catch them.

Meanwhile, Z-2 turned around after finishing eating 2 muffins and he gasped.

"Guards! More guards!" Z-2 shouted.

Just then, the same ZAC Bot appeared on the monitor, again carrying a tray of muffins, and it said "It's muffin time, sir!".

Z-2 threw a muffin at it and he said "Ah, your broken!".

The door to the room opened and more ZAC Bots flew in.

Tommy looked up and he gasped in horror.

However, just then, everyone heard a deep, banging sound and they saw the monitor cracking. They looked up to see that Angelica-2 had managed to get into the room and was trying to push a statue.

The statue finally fell and Angelica-2 shot out a grappling hook onto a couple of beams on the ceiling. She tied the statue to the hook and it swung around and destroyed all of the ZAC Bots.

"Yeah! Way to go Other Dimension Angelica!" Phineas shouted.

The statue swung back around and Angelica-2 took out the portal remote.

"Tommy! Catch!" Angelica-2 shouted.

Tommy gasped as Angelica-2 threw him the portal remote. Thankfully, he managed to catch it.

He looked up at Perry, who was still holding onto the cage, and then down at the lava. He then got an idea.

"Perry! Let go!" Tommy shouted.

Perry looked at him, horrified.

"What? No! Don't let go!" Angelica shouted.

"Perry! Trust me!" Tommy said.

Perry trusted him and he let go. Everyone started falling and Tommy pointed the portal remote at the lava. He turned it on and everyone fell into a portal and didn't fall in through the lava.

Meanwhile, Z-2 saw everything.

"They opened a portal! Go after them!" Z-2 shouted.

However, just then, Angelica-2 sung by on the statue, in the process hitting some of the ZAC Bots.

"And her too! Get her as well!" Z-2 shouted.

The ZAC Bots obeyed. They started flying down to the lava and they went in through the portal.

Meanwhile, Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz had fallen into a flower dimension and had managed to unchain themselves.

Tommy saw that ZAC Bots were flying in through the portal and he closed it.

Meanwhile, the ZAC Bots had captured Angelica-2.

"Sir, the portal is shut!" a ZAC Bot said.

"Aw, shame!" Z-2 said. He then shrugged and said "Anyway, we're still on with the invasion!".

The ZAC Bots nodded and they left.


	12. The Return To The 1st Dimension

**Chapter 12: The Return To The 1st Dimension**

After Tommy closed the portal, Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz started running while the ZAC Bots chased after them.

Tommy tossed Peter the portal remote.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Peter shouted.

Peter opened another portal and everyone followed him.

They started running through many different dimensions while the ZAC Bots chased after them. Eventually, they lost the ZAC Bots and found themselves in a park, where Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Susie, and Kimi had been talking.

"Hey! I think we're back!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Where have you guys been?" Chuckie asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Z-2 arrived at the Waynebruck building, which is the tallest building in Modesto.

"I spy with my one little eye a whole new Modesto that needs to be taken over!" Z-2 said.

He pressed a button on a remote and the roof retracted. The Other-Dimension-Inator, which Z-2 had stolen from Danville, rose up and activated the portal to Modesto-2.

As soon as it was open, millions of ZAC Bots started flying through the portal and they started flying down to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Kimi, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz were still in the park. Z had run off.

"So let me get this straight! You just went to a 2nd Dimension version of here, met our Other Dimension selves, and started being chased by the Other Dimension Z's minions?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, but there's no time! We need to..." Phineas started to say.

However, a shadow appeared over them and Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Kimi, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz looked up at the sky to see the ZAC Bots flying over the city.

"Guys... what are those?" Lil asked.

"Those are ZAC Bots!" Tommy said.

"What are we going to do?" Susie asked.

"You guys will get to safety! I'll go and fend off the ZAC Bots!" Peter said.

"What? You don't want us to help?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"No! You guys need to get to safety!" Peter said.

He then ran off.

* * *

Back in the 2nd Dimension, Angelica-2 sat in a small cell, alone and isolated from the outside world.

"This is just beautiful. I decide to do the right thing and I end up in a cell." Angelica-2 said.

At least she was given a rubber ball to play with. She sat on a concrete cot and bounced the ball against the wall of her cell. She looked up at the small window near the ceiling. Using the cot to gain enough height, she looked out the tiny opening, holding onto the two iron bars for support. If not for those bars, she probably would've been able to escape her prison cell, but unfortunately Z-2 wasn't an idiot. Looking out, there didn't seem to be anyone around. There would be no harm in voicing her thoughts aloud, though.

"Well, at least my cousins are safe..." Angelica-2 said to herself.

If she could keep them from harm, then at least part of the plan hadn't been a complete failure. She climbed down from the window and lay down on her cot again, bouncing the ball up and down mindlessly.

"What lesson am I supposed to be learning here?" Angelica-2 wondered out loud.

Suddenly, a laser cut through the handle of the cell door and Harold-2 ran in. Harold-2 was wearing a yellowish-brown jacket with a brown shirt hidden underneath, brown pants, brown hiking boots, and brown gloves.

"I'm Harold Frumkin and I'm here to rescue you!" Harold-2 said.

"Frumkin, Harold?" Angelica-2 asked.

"That's right!" Harold-2 said with a stern expression.

"Well, um, good work, soldier!" Angelica-2 said.

"Thanks! And I had a little help!" Harold-2 said, pointing behind him.

Angelica-2 gasped when she saw Tommy-2 and Dil-2, who were wearing Resistance clothing. Tommy-2 was wearing a light-black shirt with a large black collar, black shorts, black boots, dark-gray gloves, a silver shoulder-pad with a strap, and a headband that held a laser weapon and a communications device. Dil-2 was wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, an Army-green jacket, black gloves, and black sunglasses.

"We found a way to bypass the security! It was awesome!" Tommy-2 said.

Angelica-2 turned to Harold-2 and she asked "Why did you bring my cousins here?".

"I'm sorry! I didn't know they were your cousins, because if I had, I wouldn't have brought them! Besides, I think that your really special to have them as your cousins!".

Angelica-2 looked at him and she asked "You really think I'm special?".

"Yes... uh, sir!" Harold-2 said.

"Well, thanks!" Angelica-2 said.

Angelica-2 hugged Tommy-2 and Dil-2 and she said "And guys, thank you for rescuing me!".

"No problem!" Tommy-2 said.

"So, now what?" Dil-2 asked.

"Well, most of the ZAC Bots are in the 1st Dimension! So, we can slip out pretty easily!" Harold-2 said.

"You want us to just slip away and leave the others to fend themselves? No, we need to help keep Z-2 from taking over the Other Dimension!" Angelica-2 said.

"Okay!" Tommy-2 said.

The four of them then ran out of the room.

* * *

Back in the 1st Dimension, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Kimi, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofensmirtz were in Danville at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"This is just terrible! Z-2 just decides that he can take over the 1st Dimension and Peter has run off to fight the ZAC Bots by himself! He's going to get killed!" Kimi exclaimed.

"I know! But he has The Confederate Army, so he won't be alone." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Yes, that is true! But, I just wish that there was some way that we could help him!" Tommy said.

Suddenly, Phineas got an idea.

"Maybe there is!" Phineas said.

He then whispered something to Perry, who nodded. Perry then motioned for everyone to follow him and they walked to the window sill. He pressed a button under the window sill and a hole appeared in the ground. It was, of course, a tube that lead to his lair.

Everyone then slid down the tube and landed in Perry's lair. Perry pressed a button by the monitor and a door opened up to reveal the inventions.

"So, this is where all of the inventions are?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah!" Phineas said.

Ferb looked around at everyone and then said "Everyone, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to save the world!".

Everyone cheered with joyous triumph.


	13. The Battle Part 1

**Chapter 13: The Battle Part 1**

Meanwhile, Confederate Soldiers, who had arrived in Modesto, were fighting off the ZAC Bots. They were fighting as hard as they could.

Now, a group of 6 Confederate Soldiers were in an abandoned lot and they had tried to fight the ZAC Bots, but they had been overpowered. The ZAC Bots were about to kill them when Peter showed up and began shooting the ZAC Bots with his pistols and destroying the ZAC Bots by using his sword.

However, a ZAC Bot picked him up and slammed him into a wall of one of the buildings. Peter winced as he was pressed against the brick wall. Once he was against the wall, the ZAC Bot aimed it's gun at him.

Suddenly, just as the ZAC Bot was about to fire, a baseball flew out of nowhere and smacked the ZAC Bot in the head, beating it to a pulp and causing the robot to fall over and drop Peter in the process.

Peter turned around and grinned when he saw Tommy and Phineas riding the Robot Dog, holding baseball launchers.

The Sun-Beater 3000, flew into the scene, and Peter, Tommy, and Phineas examined the jet's riders: Isabella, Tarzan, Ursulla, and Prince John.

Ferb, Chuckie, and the Fireside Girls were on the mechanical bulls while Angelica, Susie, Linda, and Lawrence were inside one of the treehouse robots with Candace and Kimi was in the other treehouse robot with Stacy. Phil and Lil were in the Beak suit, Phil was in the top half and Lil was in the bottom half. Savannah, Irving, Django, Morgana, and Ichabod Crane were in the mechanical shark. Dil was holding a particle blaster. Lilo and Stitch were leading the experiments (including Leroy), and everyone in the United Galactic federation was in their ships and had their weapons ready. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Charlene, Vanessa, Norm, Chernobog, and Phantom Blot stood in front of all of Dr. Doofensmirtz's Inators. There was also the O.W.C.A. agents and Seattle division O.W.C.A agents, led by Perry and Peter the Panda, all in their best fighting stances. Meap, Mitch, and the Intergalactic Security Agency colleagues were in their respective jets, arming their weapons in preparation for the fight. Buford was manning the Platy-posterior. Baljeet, Penny (the one from the Rescuers), Piglet, and Jane Darling were riding the modified kittie rides. Thaddeus, Thor, and their friends were all armed with Thaddeus and Thor's inventions. All of Danville-2's Resistance were in stylized fighting poses, Doofenshmirtz-2 was manning his personal robot, and all of the Norm Bots were there. Also, the other Disney Characters were there and some of them were manning Phineas and Ferb's other inventions.

"There's no way this world, this galaxy, and the multiverse will fall before you! We WILL NOT let you succeed! ATTACK!" Tommy announced.

The Rugrats and ever Disney Character issued a battle cry together and charged forward with all of their might.

When they reached the ZAC Bots, they began to attack them. The treehouse robot containing Angelica, Susie, Candace, Linda, and Lawrence and the treehouse robot containing Kimi and Stacy slammed into each other because they had trapped a couple of ZAC Bots in between them. When they had destroyed the ZAC Bots, the two treehouse robots high-fived each other and then went on to attack other ZAC Bots. Meap yelled out in triumph as he shot down a couple of ZAC Bots. The Destruct-Inator began destroying numerous ZAC Bots. Doofensmirtz-2 began destroying ZAC Bots by using his robot, while Norm Bots started taking on ZAC Bots.

Jafar transformed into his snake form and began destroying the ZAC Bots. Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Iago, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto were riding the Coolest Coaster Ever, which was running over ZAC Bots. Mickey was wearing his Sorcerer's Hat and red Sorcerer's robe and was using his magic to defeat the ZAC Bots attacking him. Captain Hook, Smee, and Captain Hook's pirates were in the Jolley Rodger, which was flying in the air because of the pixie dust, were shooting cannonballs at the ZAC Bots. Phineas-2, Ferb-2, Candace-2, Isabella-2, Buford-2, Baljeet-2, and the Firestorm Girls were attacking the ZAC Bots on the ground while Perry the Platyborg was flying on his metal wings and was attacking the ZAC Bots in the air with his weapons. The Phinedroids and Ferbots jumped down from Confederate Air Force planes, started floating down on parachutes, and landed on the ZAC Bots and started attacking them. Ferb, Chuckie, and the Fireside Girls knocked down ZAC Bots while they were riding on the mechanical bulls. Dil was destroying the ZAC Bots by using the particle blaster. Perry, Peter the Panda, and the other O.W.C.A. agents were attacking the ZAC Bots by using their fighting skills. Phil and Lil were up in the air in the Beak suit and they were knocking down ZAC Bots. Buford used the Platy-posterior to attack the ZAC Bots. The lost boys were using the Frozen Yogurt Machine to attack the ZAC Bots.

Maleficent, Stromboli, Sykes, and Madame Medusa were in Santa's sleigh and were shooting at the ZAC Bots. Timon, Pumbaa, Woody, and Jesse were riding the Self Balancing Monster Unicycle. Mike, Sully, Randall, and the rest of the Monsters were attacking the ZAC Bots. Dr. Facilier and the Friends from the Other Side were attacking the ZAC Bots by using their powers. The Sultan was riding the Giant bowling ball which he used to crush the ZAC Bots. Genie used his magic against the ZAC Bots. Saluk and the Forty Thieves attacked the ZAC Bots. And the rest of the Disney Characters attacked the ZAC Bots.

Peter, Tommy, and Phineas were still on the robot dog when Tommy noticed that the robots were coming out of the portal on the Waynebruck building.

"Peter! We need to get to the top of that building!" Tommy shouted, pointing to the Waynebruck building.

Peter nodded and he took out his jetpack from his haversack and strapped it on.

"Hold onto me!" Peter said.

Tommy nodded and he held onto his arm. Peter started the jetpack and the two of them started flying up to the building.


	14. The Battle Part 2

**Chapter 14: The Battle Part 2**

Peter and Tommy finally managed to get to the Waynebruck building, where Z-2 was still sending off the ZAC Bots, and they landed on the top of the building and hid behind a wall. They peered around the corner to see Z-2 at the panel. Peter motioned for Tommy to follow him and they started slowly walking around the wall.

However, just as they came around the corner, Peter-2 jumped down and he smacked Peter, who landed halfway across the room. Peter-2 then ran after him.

Tommy noticed the portal and he picked up a grapple gun, aimed it at the platform that the Other-Dimension-Inator was on, and fired. It hooked onto the platform that the Other-Dimension-Inator was on and he flew up to it.

However, Z-2 glanced up and spotted Tommy attempting to get to the portal. He cut the cord to the grapple gun and Tommy landed on a soiled couch.

"I've had just about enough of you, you..." Z-2 started to say.

Tommy grabbed the soiled cushion and chucked it into Z-2's face.

"Ah! What is on this? It's disgusting!" Z-2 shouted as the cushion hit him.

He threw it at Tommy, who dodged it.

Peter and Peter-2 were still fighting. Peter punched Peter-2 in the chest, but then shook his right hand because of the metal. Peter-2 then kicked Peter and Peter flew into a closet full of sports equipment. He then came out dressed in a football player's outfit. He then charged and plowed into Peter-2, who fell onto the ground. He got up and shook his right hand because the football helmet had knocked into his hand and broke off the metal that had been on his hand.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Z-2 were fighting each other. Tommy picked up some dishes and he threw them at Z-2, who just barely managed to dodge them. However, the dishes crashed into the panel and it started sputtering, causing the ZAC Bots throughout Modesto to start malfunctioning. Z-2 gasped and pressed a few buttons on the panel, which repaired the ZAC Bots and they continued fighting the other Rugrats and The Disney Characters.

From where he was, Tommy thought _"Wait a minute! That panel must control the ZAC Bots! Maybe I don't need to shut it down, but instead I could just destroy it! But, how am I going to do that?"_.

He looked around and spotted the baseball launcher.

"That's it!" Tommy said.

He started running to the baseball launcher. However, before he could get it, Z-2 grabbed it.

"Oh no you don't! Ha ha! Now the baseball is on the other foot! Or however that... that saying goes. I'm not really sure..." Z-2 said.

Z-2 then spotted Tommy trying to slink away.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Z-2 asked. He started advancing upon Tommy and he said "You know, all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Kyborg! And maybe even a Boyborg too, huh?".

Peter and Peter-2 were still fighting. Peter-2 picked Peter up and threw him into a table that had a buffet on it. The table knocked over and the food spilled everywhere. Peter-2 walked up and he held Peter down. However, Peter threw Peter-2 off him and Peter-2 stumbled back. As he did, a turkey got stuck on his right leg. Peter-2 looked down and he started shaking his leg in order to get the turkey off, but it wouldn't budge. Peter started giggling but Peter-2 punched him and Peter fell back to the ground. Peter-2 held him down, however, Peter threw his 2nd Dimension doppelganger off of him, took the turkey off of Peter-2's leg, and stuck the turkey on Peter-2's head. Peter-2 stumbled back and a spike on the back of his left leg got stuck in an electrical plug. Peter-2's body started spazzing and he grabbed onto two cobs of corn blindly. Popcorn came from the cooked corn and Peter reached out and caught a piece of popcorn out of the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the city, The Rugrats and The Disney Characters were still fighting the ZAC Bots.

Now, Dil was shooting the ZAC Bots when Phineas turned to him.

"Dil! We can cover for you! Get to the Waynebruck building and help your brother!" Phineas said.

"Are you sure?" Dil asked.

"Yes!" Phineas said.

Dil nodded and he ran into a department store. He got 2 plungers and ran to where the the Platypult was. He got on it and launched himself onto the wall of the Waynebruck building. The plungers stuck to the wall and Dil started climbing up the wall.

* * *

"You know something kid? You've been a thorn in my side all day long. But that's about to change." Z-2 said.

Peter noticed what was happening with Tommy and Z-2. So, he picked up a bat and whistled. Tommy glanced to the side and noticed Peter waving a bat in the air. He stuck out his hand and Peter tossed the bat towards him.

Z-2 fired the baseball launcher just as Tommy caught the bat. He reared back and swung. The baseball hit the bat and it flew to the dish of the Other-Dimension-Inator, which was activating the portal. The ball smashed the dish and almost immediately, the ZAC Bots throughout the city suddenly shut down and the ones in the air started falling to the ground.

Just then, Dil arrived.

"Hey Dil! You made it!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, I did!" Dil said.


	15. The Battle Part 3

**Chapter 15: The Battle Part 3**

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. A hatch then opened up to reveal a giant Z-2 robot..

"Now, tremble before me!" Z-2 shouted from the controls in the arm.

He then prepared to attack Peter, Tommy, and Dil.

"Hope you've got your 3D glasses, cause I'm coming at you!" Z-2 shouted.

He then started to slam down the arm.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Z-2 stopped the arm and looked at who the voice belonged to. It was Z.

"What? I'm in the middle of something, here!" Z-2 shouted.

"I got something for you!" Z said.

He reached inside his black trenchcoat and then took out a red and white colored toy airplane.

"Here!" Z said.

Z-2 looked at the toy airplane and he shouted "Air-Jet!".

"Yeah, it's mine. See, I told you I never lost it. It was in a box in my old room in my parents house. Go figure. Anyway, you can have it." Z said.

Z-2 climbed down from his robot and Z handed him the plane.

"I can't believe it! Air-Jet, it is you!" Z-2 said, hugging the plane close. He then said "Oh, heart melting, back story resolving, evilness diminishing.".

""Yes, well, now your happy again!" Z said.

"You know, I don't even know what I was thinking with the whole taking over Modesto thing! And now that I look around, I feel pretty ashamed of myself! So, I'll make it up to you guys!" Z-2 said.

He took out a self-destruct remote and he pressed the button. 5 seconds after he did, all of the ZAC Bots blew up and disappeared.


	16. Parting Ways

**Chapter 16: Parting Ways**

15 minutes later, Peter, Tommy, Dil, Z, and Z-2 were standing outside the portal that led to Modesto-2 because Dr. Doofensmirtz had gotten up onto the top of the Waynebruck building and he had repaired the Other-Dimension-Inator.

"Thank you guys for helping me be reunited with Air-Jet!" Z-2 said.

"No problem!" Dil said.

Z-2 smiled and he said "Now, it's time that I go back to my home!".

Z-2 then stepped through the portal, where he found himself by his skyscraper.

"Ah! It's good to be home!" Z-2 said.

However, just as he said that, Lil-2, Susie-2, and the 2nd Dimension version of Frollo E. Lee, approached him. Frollo-2 looked the same as the 1st Dimension Frollo, except his Gray Confederate Uniform was green colored.

"Z Melton! You are under arrest!" Frollo-2 said.

Lil-2 and Susie-2 then grabbed his arms and led him away.

"You know, my crimes against humanity have completely slipped my mind!" Z-2 said as he was being led away.

Meanwhile, back in the 1st Dimension, Tommy-2, Angelica-2, and Dil-2 stepped through the portal and found themselves by Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, and Z.

"Thank you guys for everything!" Angelica-2 said.

"Your welcome!" Tommy said.

"You know, all my life I've been trying so hard to stop Z, that now that it's done, I don't know what to do!" Angelica-2 said.

"Well then, why don't you try being in a relationship?" Angelica asked.

Just then, Harold-2 stepped out of the portal.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Harold-2 said.

Angelica-2 looked at him, smiled, and said "I'll take that under consideration!". She then looked at Angelica and said "Well, I guess this is goodbye!".

"Yeah! I guess it is!" Angelica said.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Dil were talking to Tommy-2 and Dil-2.

"Thanks for introducing summer to us and helping us defeat Z!" Tommy-2 said.

"No problem!" Dil said.

Just then, the popcorn shifted and Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Peter, Z, Tommy-2, Angelica-2, and Dil-2 looked over. Peter-2 then stepped out of the popcorn and everyone tensed.

However, Peter-2 shook his head and asked "What just happened?".

Everyone else then realized that Peter-2 wasn't going to hurt them.

"Hey look, it's our Peter!" Dil-2 said.

He and Tommy-2 then ran up and hugged Peter-2.

"It looks like the evil was fried right out of him!" Tommy-2 said.

"Yes, it does!" Peter said.

Angelica-2 looked at everyone and she said "Well, I think it's time we head home!".

Everyone nodded and Tommy-2, Angelica-2, Dil-2, and Peter-2 walked over to the portal.

"Thank you guys for everything!" Dil-2 said.

"Your welcome!" Tommy said.

Tommy-2, Angelica-2, and Dil-2 then stepped through the portal. Peter-2 walked to the entrance of the portal, turned back to Peter, and Peter and Peter-2 saluted each other before Peter-2 stepped through the portal. As soon as he had stepped through, the portal closed.

When the portal was shut, Tommy said "By far, this has probably been the best adventure we've ever been on!".

The others nodded in agreement.


	17. Epilogue

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

2 hours later, Perry was inside the tube that led to his lair. Once the tube entered his lair, Perry walked out and sat in his chair. He looked around before taking a camera out of his fedora. He connected it to the computer and he clicked on the picture section. Snapshots of different points of his, Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, Z, Phineas, Ferb, and Dr. Doofensmirtz's trip to The 2nd Dimension of Modesto appeared in a slideshow. Perry smiled before saving the photos.


End file.
